


Blind Dates

by magicsophicorn



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Blind Date drabbles between OUaT and Lost Girl characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates

**Title:** Speed Dating  
 **Fandoms:** Once Upon A Time / Lost Girl  
 **Pairing:** Emma/Bo  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 158

Speed dating. Seriously? How did she ever let Ruby talk her into this. I mean sure, she'd been single for a while now, but was she really that desperate?

Yes, yes she was. Dammit.

Emma sat and nervously twiddled her thumbs as she waited for the next person to sit down in front of her.

She looked up as movement caught her eye and was greeted by a cleavage that rivalled Regina's that time she wore her 'Evil Queen' outfit.

Emma looked up. Wow. Okay, wow. This woman was, wow.

"Uh, h..hi, I.. I'm… I'm sorry I forgot my name."

Emma seriously considered slapping herself in the face.

"Hi Emma, I'm Bo."

"Wow, how did you know my name?"

"It's on your name tag…"

This could not possibly be going any worse.

Bo reached over and stroked Emma's hand. Emma felt a tingling heat rush through her body and she instantly relaxed.

"So, tell me about yourself Bo."

 

 **Title:** Power  
 **Fandoms:** Once Upon A Time / Lost Girl  
 **Pairing:** Regina/Evony  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 103

Regina did not like to be kept waiting. Whoever this date was, they would have to do something pretty impressive to redeem themselves after keeping her waiting this long.

The bell above door sounded and a dark haired woman walked in. She wore a skin tight black dress and a white fur coat. She held herself the way Regina used to, in the old land. Whoever this woman was, she radiated power and danger.

Regina watched with interest as the woman sauntered over to her table and sat down opposite her. She smiled. It seemed fake somehow.

"You must be Regina, I'm Evony."

 

 **Title:** The Hot Werewolf Club  
 **Fandoms:** Once Upon A Time / Lost Girl  
 **Pairing:** Ruby/Dyson  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 103

Ruby was nervous. It had been a long time since she'd been around one of her own kind, and now she was going on a freaking blind date with a werewolf. How Emma had even found him she didn't want to know.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned round.

"Ruby? Hi, I'm Dyson."

Holy. Freaking. Crap.

This guy was hot.

Were all werewolves hot? Was that like a thing?

"So you're a werewolf too?" she blurted out, kicking herself internally.

Dyson laughed.

"That I am. Why don't I buy you a drink and we can get to know each other?

 

 **Title:** Science Girl  
 **Fandoms:** Once Upon A Time / Lost Girl  
 **Pairing:** Belle/Lauren  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 127

Belle was stacking the books carefully on the shelf when there was a soft knock on the door. She put the books down and hurried over to open the library door.

Standing on the other side was a blonde woman Belle had never seen before.

"Hi, you must be Belle. I'm Lauren. Ruby told me I could find you here when you didn't show up for our blind date…"

Belle glanced at the clock. 9.30. She'd let time get away from her.

"Oh my goodness, Lauren I am so sorry. You must think I'm so rude. I would never have intentionally stood you up, especially now I've met you…" Belle trailed off in embarrassment.

Lauren smiled shyly.

"So you like books, huh? I'm a science girl myself."

 

 **Title:** Grumpy Old Men  
 **Fandoms:** Once Upon A Time / Lost Girl  
 **Pairing:** Leroy/Trick  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 156

"No. Nope. No way. Absolutely not."

"Oh come on, why not?" Snow said, doing her best pouty face.

"Because I do not date, much less go on blind dates."

"Oh but you two are perfect for each other!"

Leroy snorted.

"How do you figure that, sister?"

"Because you're both grumpy little old men!"

Leroy glared at her.

"Still not doing it."

"Well, that's a shame… Because he's right here."

Leroy turned round slowly. Sure enough, there was an equally grumpy looking man stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"No offence," Leroy said with a sigh, "But I don't do dating."

"Okay," the man said, "well how about I buy you a scotch and we can just get to know each other as friends?"

Snow could see Leroy debating it in his head.

"Alright, you're on. I'm Leroy."

"Trick," the man said sitting next to him.

Snow smiled as she slipped away. Oh yeah. It was on.


End file.
